Timeless
by xAkemihime
Summary: Não importava o que eles haviam passado e o que viria pela frente, os dois se amavam e aquilo nunca iria mudar. — ShikaTema
1. Collide

Naruto não me pertence.

Nossa, eu tenho essa história terminada aqui há um bom tempo e só agora resolvi postá-la no ffnet (podem me bater). Eu fiz para a época da shikatema week no começo do ano. Ou seja, serão sete capítulos ao todo, seguindo sete temas diferentes propostos pelo desafio. A história segue uma ordem cronológica, não é uma coletânea de one-shots (como eu sempre costumo fazer).

Boa leitura.

* * *

 **1 - C** ollide

 _colisão; choque; conflito; discussão._

* * *

Depois que a Quarta Grande Guerra havia chegado ao fim, o que os shinobis mais queriam era poder relaxar, sem qualquer preocupação em mente. E enquanto Tsunade resolvia os assuntos burocráticos e sua atenção se voltava novamente para a reconstrução de Konoha, ela achou mais do que merecido dar um período de férias para seus ninjas, em especial os mais jovens, que depois de tanto convivendo em um ambiente violento e sangrento, mereciam um descanso longe de qualquer tipo de confusão.

Tsunade havia dito inclusive que dera aquele conselho para os outros Kages, a fim de poderem deixar seus ninjas mais novos descansarem também depois da participação na guerra.

Aquele era um período de paz, ninguém estava preocupado em invadir nenhum país ou tentar algo do tipo. Todos apenas queriam um tempo para descansar não somente o corpo, mas principalmente a mente.

Foi pensando nisso que a Hokage enviou seus ninjas para uma enorme pousada que ficava bem afastada, nos arredores da Vila da Grama. Um lugar pacífico e que não havia sido tomado pela confusão que a guerra havia gerado.

Os shinobis de Konoha chegaram afoitos, cada um partindo para uma direção. Kiba em especial gritou que cairia na piscina, seguido por Lee que imediatamente se animou com a ideia do amigo.

A intenção daquele lugar era procurar ao máximo relaxar, mas Shikamaru se perguntava se isso realmente seria capaz levando em conta que os amigos hiperativos estavam presentes.

Bem, ao menos Naruto não estava lá, pelo menos não por enquanto, já que o Uzumaki havia ficado em Konoha juntamente com Sasuke enquanto se recuperavam dos ferimentos da luta intensa entre eles. Tsunade aproveitava a ocasião inclusive para lhes preparar um protótipo de braço, a fim de substituir aquele que haviam perdido graças ao choque de seus poderes.

Apesar de a pousada ser uma intenção de fazê-los esquecer da guerra intensa que tiveram, os shinobis sabiam que no fundo nunca seriam capazes de deixar tudo para trás. Todos haviam sofrido, não só pelo derramamento de sangue e violência intensa, como também por terem perdido entes queridos durante aquele conflito.

Ino e Shikamaru perderam os pais e embora dissessem que estavam bem, a verdade é que ambos estavam tentando – cada um à sua maneira – superar aquela dor da perda. Semelhante a eles também estava Hinata, Tenten e Lee. Por mais que este último estivesse gritando para todos os lados, era perceptível como havia ficado abalado com a morte de seu rival e companheiro de time. Neji faria uma grande falta para todos eles, isso era indiscutível.

— Ah olha, a Temari-san também está aqui. — A voz de Sakura despertou Shikamaru de seus devaneios. Ele ergueu a cabeça curioso, olhando para onde a rosada apontava. Ao longe a kunoichi de Suna conversava de forma tranquila com seu irmão Kankuro.

Shikamaru não fazia ideia de que ela iria também para aquela pousada. Achava até então que somente os jovens ninjas de Konoha foram encaminhados para lá, mas pelo visto estivera enganado.

Ao perceber que estava sendo observada, Temari desviou o olhar de Kankuro, encontrando os orbes castanhos de Shikamaru, esboçando um pequeno sorriso para ele em seguida.

— Não sabia que vocês viriam. — Sakura quem disse quando finalmente os irmãos se juntaram ao pequeno grupo. Somente ela e o antigo time dez estavam ali, visto que os outros haviam se espalhado, ansiosos para conhecer mais daquele lugar.

— Gaara praticamente nos obrigou a vir. — Kankuro sorriu debochado.

— Segundo ele, precisamos descansar. — Temari completou, revirando os olhos. Ela odiava ficar parada quando claramente poderia estar sendo mais útil em outros lugares.

— Bem, eu não sou exatamente contra isso. — O ninja das marionetes disse, se virando para Chouji e apontando para o pacote de batatas nas mãos do Akimichi. — Posso? — Chouji estendeu o pacote, deixando-o pegar algumas.

— De qualquer forma... acredito que assim que conseguir organizar as coisas em Suna, Gaara deve estar aqui também. — Temari dizia, enquanto o irmão ao seu lado comia despreocupadamente. — Ele precisa muito mais de um descanso do que nós.

— Ele virá. — Kankuro disse com a boca cheia, dando de ombros. — Então... onde fica a piscina?

-x-

Depois disso Temari se encaminhou para seu quarto, trocando sua roupa por um biquíni roxo e colocando somente um short curto jeans por cima da roupa de banho, saindo pelos corredores com uma toalha em seu braço.

Porém antes mesmo que pudesse alcançar a área da piscina, viu ao longe Shikamaru apoiado no parapeito da varanda, com a cabeça voltada para o céu, provavelmente admirando as nuvens, parecendo estar perdido em pensamentos.

A loira suspirou enquanto se encaminhava até ele. Temari não havia visto muito Shikamaru desde que a guerra se deu início, tendo em conta que logo eles tiveram que se separar. Mas apesar disso, ela sabia o que ele havia sofrido, sabia quem ele havia perdido. Era natural que ainda estivesse sofrendo com a dor de perder uma pessoa tão próxima quanto seu pai.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou quando finalmente o alcançou, tocando de leve em seu braço.

Aquilo pareceu despertar o moreno, que se virou para ela, um pouco surpreso ao ver como Temari estava vestida.

— Meu rosto está um pouco mais para cima, Nara. — Temari disse com uma voz pouco amigável, o que fez Shikamaru rapidamente desviar o olhar de seu corpo, ficando com a face enrubescida.

— Existe alguma chance de nos beijarmos sem que ninguém veja? — Ele perguntou em tom de voz baixo, arrancando uma risada da loira.

— Está com saudades é?

— Tsc... problemática, você sabe que sim.

Ela sorriu dessa vez de forma menos debochada, lançando um olhar mais suave para Shikamaru.

— Talvez eu tenha sentido a sua falta também...

Porém antes que ele pudesse sequer dizer mais alguma coisa, alguém os interrompeu.

— Ah Shikamaru-kun, eu imaginei mesmo que poderia te ver por aqui! — Aquela voz fina e familiar chamou a atenção do Nara, que se virou apenas para ver Shiho se aproximando dele.

Ela não havia mudado nada. Ainda com o jaleco branco, cabelos loiros bagunçados e presos e óculos enormes demais para o seu rosto.

Shikamaru se lembrava dela, mas nunca foi muito próximo da mulher, apenas trabalharam juntos para desvendar o código do livro de Jiraya e nada mais. De alguma forma Shiho sempre lhe soara estranha demais.

— Ah olá. — Ele cumprimentou meio a contragosto, se segurando para não fazer uma careta. Não que ela fosse exatamente desagradável, mas Shikamaru não gostou de ser interrompido, somente desejava que a loira fosse embora logo para poder ficar a sós novamente com Temari.

Por falar em Temari, esta olhou Shiho da cabeça aos pés como se a avaliasse, mas permaneceu em silêncio e sem esboçar qualquer reação.

Shikamaru coçou a garganta, chamando à atenção de ambas as mulheres que se fitavam, apresentando uma a outra.

— Temari, esta é Shiho, ela trabalha no departamento de criptografia de Konoha. Estivemos trabalhando juntos para decifrar alguns códigos deixados por Jiraya depois de sua morte. — Shiho assentiu, parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma, o que fez Temari apenas arquear o cenho. Shikamaru continuou: — E esta é Temari, a irmã mais velha do Kazekage e... — Ele pausou por um segundo pensando em como deveria classificar a loira. Amiga? Namorada? Eles ainda não haviam discutido sobre isso. — uma amiga minha. — A palavra saiu de forma amarga de sua boca, como se fosse extremamente errado classificar Temari apenas como "amiga" e ao julgar pela expressão da kunoichi, ela também não gostou de ser intitulada assim.

Shiho, ao contrário de Temari, pareceu relaxar ao ouvir que ela se tratava de uma amiga do moreno.

— Prazer. — Disse rapidamente para Temari, parecendo não se importar muito mais com a presença da mulher ali, voltando sua atenção para Shikamaru. — Bem, como eu ia dizendo, fico feliz de ter te encontrado aqui. É bom ver que conseguiu sair bem e a salvo da guerra, quero dizer, fiquei preocupada, você sabe.

A garota dizia de forma rápida, ficando com rosto enrubescido logo em seguida.

Shikamaru arqueou o cenho, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

— Ah... obrigado pela preocupação, eu acho. Mas e você, o que está fazendo aqui? — Era curioso, afinal somente os jovens que haviam participado da guerra é que haviam sido encaminhados para aquele lugar.

— Oh bem, vim a trabalho, precisavam de voluntários para poder observar o comportamento de vocês e ajudá-los a superar essa etapa sem que qualquer trauma grave tenha lhes atingido. O que significa que terei bastante tempo para dedicar com você e garantir que esteja realmente bem.

Shikamaru já ia dizer alguma coisa, algo como "não se preocupe, eu estou bem", mas Temari ao seu lado coçou a garganta, chamando sua atenção para ela.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Shiho. Garanto a você que o Shikamaru ficará bem. — A loira dizia de forma calma. Calma até demais. O Nara logo sentiu os dedos dela se entrelaçarem com o seu, segurando sua mão firmemente.

E era como se de repente o clima tivesse ficado mais pesado e difícil até de se respirar.

Temari esboçou um sorriso para Shiho, mas um sorriso que fez até mesmo Shikamaru ao seu lado se encolher de leve. Não era um daqueles típicos sorrisos que ela dava para ele. Era um sorriso forçado e um tanto ameaçador.

A mulher de óculos a frente do casal fitou por alguns segundos para Temari, descendo o olhar até as mãos entrelaçadas deles, sua face corando violentamente logo em seguida.

— Ah, certo, eu entendo. Bem, qualquer coisa é só me procurarem, até logo. — Ela se despediu de forma nervosa e um tanto apressada, saindo de perto deles à passos rápidos, quase tropeçando no caminho.

— O que foi aquilo? — Shikamaru indagou depois de Shiho ter sumido da vista deles.

Temari soltou sua mão imediatamente, se virando de costas para ele, apoiando seu corpo na grade, olhando para a vista do lado de fora da pousada.

— Nada demais. — Respondeu, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. — Apenas tive que consertar o seu erro de me intitular como "amiga". — Disse, fazendo aspas com a mão ao falar a palavra.

— Nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo ciumenta. — Shikamaru bufou, sorrindo de leve. — Mas acho que deveria ter imaginado isso quando a classifiquei como problemática.

— Eu não sou ciumenta, só esclareci a nossa situação, já que ela parecia bastante interessada em você.

— Bem, me desculpe pela confusão visto que nem mesmo eu sabia como deveria te chamar. — O Nara disse de forma irônica. A relação dos dois sempre foi confusa, afinal.

— Achei que me considerava mais do que uma simples amiga. — Temari realmente estava tentando dificultar tudo para Shikamaru naquele dia.

Ele suspirou de forma pesada.

— E considero, sempre considerei e você sabe muito bem disso. Deixe de ser problemática pelo menos só por hoje.

— Isso é tecnicamente impossível, você sabe. — Temari respondeu, se virando novamente para ele, sorrindo.

Shikamaru segurou a cintura dela, puxando-a para ele, mas antes que tivesse a chance de se aproximar para beijá-la, a loira logo o afastou.

— Se alguém ver, isso vai ser uma enorme dor de cabeça depois. — Ela murmurou, fazendo-o bufar e retirar seus braços em torno do corpo dela. — E antes que venha reclamar, é bom te lembrar de que meu irmão também está nessa pousada.

Aquilo pareceu fazer Shikamaru desistir de dizer qualquer coisa que estava prestes a dizer, fechando a boca e fazendo uma careta.

— Você sabe que não podemos manter isso em segredo para sempre, certo?

— Sim, eu sei. Mas por enquanto é melhor assim, vamos evitar fofocas ao nosso respeito e qualquer outro tipo de coisa.

Shikamaru entendeu bem o que Temari quis dizer, concordando com a cabeça. Não era somente com as fofocas em si que estavam preocupados, o fato de terem um relacionamento morando em vilas separadas sem dúvida daria o que falar e poderia até mesmo gerar problemas, apesar da aliança entre Konoha e Suna estar melhor impossível.

Eles esperariam até que todos os assuntos referentes à guerra estivessem resolvidos. Esperariam até que o momento certo surgisse para enfim relevarem para os demais ao seu redor sobre o envolvimento deles. Até então, não custaria nada manter aquilo tudo em segredo por mais um tempo. Aliás, até seria bom, pois Shikamaru não fazia ideia de como os irmãos estranhos de Temari reagiriam diante daquilo quando soubessem. E ele não admitiria nunca, especialmente para Temari, mas tinha um certo medo de como seria a reação de Gaara e Kankuro quando descobrissem tudo.

* * *

É importante ressaltar que eu fiz essa história antes mesmo da novel do Shikamaru, sem a ideia como seria o relacionamento deles a partir das novels, então é... pode ter algum OOC =X kkkkk mas espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo.

Comentem, me digam o que acharam!


	2. Dare

Atualização chegando rapidinho, aproveitando as minhas férias hehe

Boa leitura.

* * *

 **2 - D** are

 _Dare - ousadia; audácia; desafio_

* * *

Apesar de não ser nem ao menos meio dia, a maioria dos shinobis hospedados na pousada da vila da grama já havia despertado. Até mesmo Shikamaru, embora a contragosto, já que Temari havia batido na porta de seu quarto, acordando-o e convidando para uma partida de shogi.

Eles haviam conseguido um tabuleiro antigo com os donos do local e logo prepararam para jogar em uma das mesas próximas a área da piscina.

Depois de tudo arrumado, não demorou muito para iniciarem a partida.

E partida essa que rendeu mais do que o Nara esperava.

— Revanche! — Temari exigiu, já voltando a organizar as peças do tabuleiro de shogi depois da derrota sofrida para o Nara.

Shikamaru a sua frente lhe lançou um olhar divertido, parecendo achar graça da situação em que a mulher se encontrava.

— Sabe que essa é a terceira vez seguida que você pede por uma revanche, não sabe?

— Não ouse me provocar, Nara. — Resmungou ela, irritadiça.

É claro que Temari, mais do que ninguém, conhecia a excelente capacidade de Shikamaru. Já havia lutado contra ele quando eram mais novos, sabia exatamente do que o ninja era capaz e de como ele criava estratégias como ninguém. Sabia que provavelmente nunca seria capaz de vencê-lo em uma partida de shogi.

Mas isso também não a impedia de tentar quantas vezes fosse necessário.

Se tinha uma coisa que a kunoichi odiava, certamente era perder. E admitir uma derrota então? Ah isso estava completamente fora de cogitação.

— Ah não, vocês começaram outra partida?! — Ino reclamou quando passou perto dos dois que já estavam extremamente focados no jogo.

Por mais que Shikamaru ganhasse todas às vezes, ele não podia deixar de admitir que Temari era um bom desafio a ser enfrentado. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que o forçava a pensar, colocar o cérebro para funcionar e criar uma estratégia boa o suficiente para vencer.

Era incrível como aquela mulher tinha o poder de sempre o impulsionar a ser melhor, até mesmo em um simples jogo de shogi.

— E se depender da Temari, esses dois não vão terminar isso tão cedo. — Kankuro bufou ao lado da Yamanaka enquanto olhava para o semblante fechado da irmã que encarava o tabuleiro, pensando em seu próximo movimento. — Ela não sabe admitir que é burra, entende?

— Vai se ferrar. — A irmã ralhou para ele, sem ao menos fitá-lo.

— Ah Temari-san, nós precisamos de você para nos ajudar a vencer os garotos no vôlei lá na piscina! — Ino choramingou. Ela segurava uma bola na mão e estava claramente insatisfeita com o rumo que o jogo estava levando. A princípio pensara que separar os times em meninas contra meninos seria uma boa ideia. Isso até Tenten resolver abandoná-las alegando que não estava bem, enquanto Lee ainda parecia completamente empolgado e determinado a ganhar com o seu "fogo da juventude".

— Agora não, eu preciso chutar a bunda do Shikamaru primeiro. — Resmungou a outra em resposta de forma distraída.

Shikamaru soltou um riso debochado, ganhando um olhar nada agradável da kunoichi.

Ino suspirou de forma impaciente, cruzando os braços. Ela não conhecia muito a respeito de Temari, mas pelo visto aquela mulher era até pior do que ela quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça.

— Francamente, eu não sei por que ainda insiste, Shikamaru claramente é mais inteligente do que todos nós aqui juntos. É impossível ganhar desse cérebro. — A Yamanaka falou, tentando pela última vez convencer a outra a largar aquele estúpido jogo.

Temari de repente parou com a mão no ar segurando uma peça. Ela se virou para Ino, sorrindo de uma forma um tanto... assustadora.

— Sim, é impossível ganhar contra o cérebro dele. — A loira falava de um modo enigmático, ainda sorrindo. — Pode ir, logo estarei na piscina com vocês. Não demoraremos muito mais aqui.

Ino, assim como Shikamaru, olhou de forma curiosa para Temari, que se manteve calada, voltando a fazer o seu movimento no jogo.

— Sua vez. — Disse ao Nara, sorrindo.

Ela estava tramando alguma coisa, a questão era: o que?

— Tudo bem então... Vamos te esperar lá. — Ino suspirou, esperando que realmente não demorasse muito. Estava cansada de perder para os garotos e ter que aturar as várias piadinhas feitas por Kiba e agora Kankuro (que pelo visto gostava de uma vitória quase tanto quanto sua irmã).

Temari esperou pacientemente até que Ino se afastasse, com Kankuro em seu encalço sorrindo de forma debochada para a Yamanaka, provavelmente provocando-a. Então, quando finalmente só estava ela e Shikamaru sentados ali, a garota pôs seu plano em prática.

— Sua vez. — Shikamaru disse, fazendo-a analisar o tabuleiro e reprimir um gemido de insatisfação.

Estava perdendo. E perdendo feio. Se continuasse assim não demoraria para que o jogo acabasse.

— Hn eu sei. Só me dê um minuto. — Respondeu, tirando a sua blusa branca que vestia, deixando à mostra a parte superior do biquíni. Este, por sua sorte, era diferente do dia anterior, um pouco menor de modo que evidenciava ainda mais os seus seios.

Shikamaru, apesar de não ser o tipo de cara pervertido como Jiraya e outros, ainda assim era um homem. E claro que a cena a sua frente o deixou bastante desconcertado, fazendo um esforço quase sobre-humano para não olhar demais para o corpo da kunoichi. Sabia que não seria nada agradável se Temari percebesse.

— Pronto, pode jogar, sua vez. — Ela disse, o que o fez piscar os olhos fitando-a.

 _Quando Temari havia jogado?_ Ele nem mesmo percebera a movimentação das peças à sua frente.

Merda. Estava perdendo o foco, precisava se concentrar.

— Algum problema? — Temari perguntou sem um pingo de preocupação em sua voz. — Ande logo com isso.

Shikamaru a olhou, pronto para retrucar, mas rapidamente se arrependeu quando viu a kunoichi mexendo de forma distraída na alça de seu biquíni. Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente da cena.

 _Foco._

E sem conseguir pensar muito, fez o movimento em uma peça. Não estava com cabeça para raciocinar mais e agora se perguntava se aquilo fazia parte do plano de Temari para lhe vencer. Provavelmente não. Ela nunca jogaria com o próprio corpo... não é?

Honestamente, ele esperava que não.

Enquanto isso, a loira reprimia um sorriso vitorioso ao analisar com o jogo de shogi estava indo. Shikamaru já havia sido afetado e isso ficara bem claro em sua jogada nada inteligente. Ele havia praticamente a entregado uma das peças mais importantes do jogo.

Ah mas ela ainda tinha outra cartada pela frente.

E conforme o jogo seguia, via que Shikamaru aos poucos ia conseguindo retomar o seu foco. Coitado.

— O que está fazendo agora? — Ele perguntou depois de mover uma peça, vendo que Temari havia se levantado e desabotoado o short jeans, fazendo-o descer por suas pernas, revelando a parte de baixo da roupa de banho.

— Nada, oras. Só estou tirando o meu short, está quente demais. — Respondeu, voltando a se sentar e cruzando as pernas. — Algum problema com isso?

— Nenhum. — Mentiu ele de forma descarada. Ela realmente estava o provocando, aquilo não podia ser acidental mais.

Shikamaru suspirou, passando a mão pela cabeça.

Precisava manter a calma. E enquanto pensava nisso, seus olhos correram pelo corpo da loira a sua frente. Tão perfeito...

Aquilo não estava ajudando. Não podia olhá-la de jeito nenhum.

E então quando estava com os olhos postos no tabuleiro de shogi sentiu algo roçar a sua perna e alisá-la.

Imediatamente voltou seu olhar para Temari que permanecia com a expressão neutra, como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais.

Maldita.

Shikamaru por fim vendo que já estava perdido, resolveu mover uma peça qualquer no jogo, fazendo a loira a sua frente rir em alto e bom som.

— Você percebeu que acabou de entregar o jogo, certo?

" _Não, eu não havia percebido já que estava preocupado com a sua perna deslizando contra a minha."_ Foi o que ele teve vontade de responder, crispando os lábios.

— Problemática. — resmungou por fim, vendo o seu rei finalmente derrotado e uma Temari sorrindo extremamente satisfeita.

— Agora vamos para a piscina, hora de eu chutar a sua bunda no vôlei também. — Ela disse empolgada, se levantando e arrastando um pobre Shikamaru consigo.

O título de kunoichi mais cruel realmente se aplicava perfeitamente àquela mulher. Ela não era somente cruel em combate ninja, mas também em qualquer situação. Cruel, torturadora e sem piedade alguma. Essa era Temari.

* * *

Obrigada pelos comentários s2 mas apenas uma dica: mandar review só com "posta" não vai me fazer postar mais rápido sabe XD

Até a próxima!


	3. Rumors

Último dia de férias, vamos aproveitar pra atualizar as fics! XD

* * *

 **3 - R** umors

 _Rumors - rumores; boatos_

* * *

— Ah Temari-san, eu sabia que você iria nos ajudar! — Ino gargalhou, apontando para os garotos. — Eu disse que ganharíamos! Quem está rindo agora hein?!

— Vocês só tiveram sorte... — Kiba murmurou, claramente emburrado por ter perdido.

Depois da loira de Suna ter entrado no time adversário, era nítido como as garotas agora haviam equilibrado a disputa. Kiba até pensou que Shikamaru poderia ser útil, visto que ele foi chegando e tomando a liderança do time deles, mas por mais que as estratégias do Nara fossem boas, aquilo era apenas um jogo de vôlei e o que contava era principalmente a força física.

Não somente Temari era assustadora, como Sakura em si era um problema enorme a ser combatido, especialmente quando era provocada. A rosada, inclusive, havia furado uma bola no meio de uma das partidas quando estavam perdendo, isso tudo porque Sai acabou irritando-a. Em consequência ele também ganhou um belo olho roxo em meio à explosão de raiva da garota.

No fim, não havia mais o que fazer, apenas aceitar que elas realmente foram bem melhores que eles.

— Quer jogar shogi mais tarde? — Temari perguntou para Shikamaru enquanto eles andavam com os amigos para a área do restaurante, a fim de comer alguma coisa, afinal já passava do meio dia.

Ele olhou contrariado para a garota.

— Não acho que seria bom jogarmos shogi em público mais. — Ele resmungou de forma baixa, de modo que só a loira foi capaz de ouvir.

Ela sorriu, achando graça.

— Por acaso está com medo de perder de novo, Nara?

— Espera, quer dizer que você perdeu mesmo pra Temari-san no shogi? — Ino que estava próxima, perguntou, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que havia ouvido.

— Eu falei que ele ia perder feio. — Temari quem respondeu dessa vez, com um ar convencido.

— Nem o Asuma-sensei conseguia vencer dele! — A outra exclamou, caindo na gargalhada ao ver a cara emburrada de Shikamaru.

— Ei, ei, como você conseguiu isso hein? — Naruto, que havia chegado recentemente à pousada, perguntou ao lado da Yamanaka, parecendo empolgado com a possibilidade de finalmente conseguir algo para derrotar o Nara naquele jogo.

Temari esboçou um sorriso de lado.

— Pergunte para o Shikamaru.

Ino e Naruto logo voltaram o olhar para o moreno. Este coçou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, parecendo constrangido.

— Será que podemos esquecer isso?

— Nunca. Mas sabe, estou surpresa, pelo menos você não chorou dessa vez. — Ah, Temari nunca perderia a oportunidade de provocá-lo.

— E eu me pergunto como você ainda se lembra disso. — Shikamaru resmungou, contrariado. Maldito dia em que fora chorar na frente da kunoichi de Suna. — Se bem que parece que toda mulher problemática tem uma boa memória...

— Achei que já tinha passado da fase de piadinhas entre homens e mulheres. — Temari riu, assim como ela continuara a mesma com suas provocações, Shikamaru também não havia mudado nada desde que o conhecera há anos atrás. — Está reclamando demais, Nara, quer que eu chute sua bunda no shogi novamente? Ou prefere no vôlei?

— Tsc... problemática. Como se você não soubesse o que eu quero. — Ele disse, fazendo com que Temari fechasse a boca e ficasse com a face levemente enrubescida, mas logo ela tratou de disfarçar.

— Preguiçoso do jeito que é, aposto que só deseja ficar deitado vendo as nuvens o dia todo.

Enquanto os dois trocavam provocações, Ino e Naruto acompanhavam tudo, hora olhando para um, hora olhando para outro.

— Sabe, isso me trás nostalgia... — Ino murmurou para o Uzumaki. — Eu havia me esquecido como me sinto deslocada quando os dois começam a se provocar assim. Quer dizer... parece que estamos segurando vela aqui!

Naruto colocou a mão na boca, tentando em vão segurar a risada debochada que escapulia por seus lábios.

— Confessem aí, vocês estão juntos, não estão? — Ele perguntou para os dois que pararam de conversar na hora.

— Claro que não, idiota. — Shikamaru foi o primeiro a responder, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Não seja ridículo, eu nunca sairia com alguém como ele! — Temari logo também tratou de negar, como se achasse aquilo uma grande piada.

O Uzumaki não pareceu acreditar muito neles, mas decidiu não contestar.

Ao contrário de Ino.

— _Seeeeei._ Sempre que vocês dois se encontram, ficam andando juntinhos... — Ela disse com um ar malicioso, encarando o casal.

— Ino, esqueceu que eu trabalho como guia dela? — O Nara lembrou a amiga, tentando esconder o fato de que estava ficando mais do que constrangido com aquela conversa.

— Nós não estamos trabalhando agora, estamos? — Ela devolveu a pergunta, arqueando o cenho de forma pretenciosa.

Shikamaru suspirou pesadamente, se perguntando por que diabos tinha uma companheira de time tão curiosa assim. Ela não podia simplesmente ir cuidar da vida dela?

No entanto, dessa vez quem tomou a palavra era Temari, não parecendo muito feliz com a intromissão em sua vida pessoal. Sua face estava vermelha, porém era difícil definir se era pela raiva ou vergonha.

— Isso é tudo ridículo! Se eu fosse você, Yamanaka, me preocuparia com coisas mais importantes. Como a sua vida. — Ela disse entredentes, deixando clara a ameaça em sua voz e logo depois se afastando do grupo a passos firmes.

Ino olhou um pouco assustada, mas dessa vez teve o bom senso de permanecer calada.

— Cara, você tá ferrado! — Naruto logo exclamou, batendo nas costas do Nara. — Você foi logo namorar com a mulher mais assustadora que eu já vi! Ela é pior que a Sakura-chan!

— Disse alguma coisa, Naruto? — Sakura, que estava passando ali por perto, ao ouvir seu nome, perguntou de uma maneira não muito agradável para o loiro. Vindo de Naruto, só poderia ser alguma besteira.

E enquanto ele se desculpava com a garota e ela lhe lançava um olhar ameaçador, Shikamaru suspirou sem saber o que fazer.

— Nós não estamos namorando... — Disse em vão, sabendo que ninguém estava mais prestando atenção nele.

§

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando a noite já havia caído por toda a Vila da Grama, Temari abriu a porta de seu quarto, se esgueirando com cuidado pelo corredor onde todos os outros ninjas se encontravam dormindo.

Não demorou muito para ela parar em frente a porta que desejava, batendo de leve algumas vezes e logo sendo atendida por um Shikamaru com cara de sono, sinal claro de que esteve se controlando para não dormir enquanto esperava por ela.

— Você demorou. — Ele disse entre um bocejo e outro enquanto dava espaço para a loira entrar em seu quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

— Também estou com saudades. — Temari respondeu de forma mais divertida, sentando-se na cama do Nara. — O que foi? — perguntou quando notou que ele estava um pouco sério. Ela o conhecia bem demais para saber quando algo não estava o agradando.

— O que foi aquilo de "eu nunca sairia com alguém como ele"? — Shikamaru repetiu o que ela disse mais cedo, arqueando o cenho.

Temari deu de ombros, sem se abalar.

— É isso? O que esperava que eu dissesse?

— Bem, qualquer coisa menos ofensiva, talvez... — Ele resmungou, não muito satisfeito.

— Depois eu sou a problemática. — Ela suspirou, se levantando da cama. — Bem, se vai ficar reclamando o tempo todo, eu vou voltar para o meu quarto e...

Porém antes que a loira tivesse a chance de terminar de falar, Shikamaru segurou sua mão, puxando o corpo dela de encontro ao seu.

— Essa situação de nos escondermos está ficando cada vez mais problemática. — Ele disse, erguendo a mão e tocando na face alva da kunoichi.

Temari fechou os olhos, apreciando o carinho.

— Não é como se eu gostasse disso também, você sabe. — murmurou, se aproximando ainda mais do Nara, deixando seu nariz encostar ao dele.

— Eles já não acreditam em nós, não importa o quanto negue. — Shikamaru disse, colando seus lábios aos dela por um instante, em um selinho rápido.

— Então deixe que pensem o que quiserem. — Temari falou, puxando-o pela camisa e selando suas bocas, mas dessa vez em um beijo de verdade.

Os dois sempre quiseram manter o caso deles em segredo, mas estava chegando em um momento em que se tornava impossível esconder mais. Não importava o quanto negassem, aquele relacionamento se tornou óbvio demais para continuar oculto pelas sombras.

A verdade é que desde que começaram a se aproximar, era difícil negar a química existente ali, mas agora estava se tornando realmente uma tarefa impossível dizer que não existia algo a mais entre eles.

Qualquer um era capaz de ver que Shikamaru e Temari se amavam. Era inútil tentar esconder tal sentimento que existia entre os dois, sentimento este que só ia crescendo cada vez mais com o passar do tempo.

* * *

AHHHHHH eu citei tipo umas MIL referências aí nesse capítulo. Referências que rolaram no anime mesmo, será que alguém aí vai conseguir identificar? :P


	4. Smile

Por um mundo onde eu tenha mais tempo pra me dedicar às fics kkkkk

Aproveitando o fim de semana (e aniversário da Temari aêê) pra atualizar minhas fics do ship s2

* * *

 **4 - S** mile

 _sorriso._

* * *

Depois de mais de uma semana preso dentro de uma pousada com todos os seus amigos irritantes e barulhentos, Shikamaru clamava por um momento de paz.

Geralmente este seu pedido era atendido quando o Nara se encontrava com Temari, que apesar de todo o temperamento forte, sempre conseguia o acalmar e se esquecer de todo o estresse. No entanto, naquele dia em especial, ele não a encontrava em canto nenhum do lugar. Por um momento pensou até que ela teria ido embora sem ao menos se despedir, mas mudou de ideia quando viu Kankuro no restaurante. Se ele estava lá, sua irmã certamente não tinha ido partido ainda.

Desistindo de procurar por ela, imaginando que a mesma deveria estar envolvida em algum assunto feminino ou algo do tipo (por mais estranho que fosse imaginar isso), Shikamaru resolveu que precisava fugir um pouco daquela enorme pousada.

Ele queria espairecer um pouco a mente e ao fitar as nuvens brancas no céu extremamente azul daquele dia, Shikamaru sabia exatamente como conseguiria fazer isso.

No entanto o que ele não esperava era que ao sair da pousada, fosse encontrar algo mais interessante para observar do que as nuvens no céu. Visto que ao caminhar pelos arredores do local, Shikamaru ouviu um som de algo metálico, sentindo uma presença perto de si. A princípio ele achou que pudessem ser inimigos, se pondo em alerta imediatamente. Mas assim que reconheceu de quem se tratava, viu que não seria necessário se preocupar.

Ele andou então a passos lentos e silenciosos para dentro de uma parte mais fechada da floresta que rodeava a pousada, se aproximando sem chamar a atenção da pessoa que ali se encontrava.

Mas talvez nem fosse preciso tanto cuidado, afinal a mulher estava tão concentrada em suas ações que mesmo se fosse menos silencioso ela não teria percebido sua presença.

Temari estava de pé bem ali, envolta das árvores, como se seu objetivo fosse justamente não ser encontrada e muito menos perturbada.

O pesado leque de ferro estava fechado em suas mãos e ela o manipulava com tanta agilidade, com tanta naturalidade, como se não fosse somente uma arma para aniquilar seus inimigos, mas sim como se fosse uma extensão de seu braço, parte de seu ser.

Shikamaru sempre achou o modo com que Temari lutava extremamente brusco e violento. Talvez a maior culpa dessa sua má impressão referente a ela fosse por tê-la visto desmatando uma enorme floresta somente para capturar uma ninja do som inimiga quando ainda eram mais novos. Aquilo o assustou, era impossível negar, embora estivesse grato pela ajuda.

Mas vê-la ali agora, treinando de forma tão compenetrada, usando seu leque sem causar qualquer destruição, de uma maneira mais delicada – e ele até ousava dizer, graciosa – fez Shikamaru se sentir obrigado a rever seus conceitos perante a kunoichi.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Ele despertou de seus devaneios quando viu Temari o fitando ao longe.

— Eu quem deveria perguntar isso... você não deveria estar supostamente de férias? — Indagou de forma um pouco debochada, coçando de leve a cabeça.

Temari deu de ombros, colocando o leque pesado em suas costas e retirando algumas kunais da bolsa.

— Eu não queria essas férias, para começo de conversa. Não consigo ficar parada por muito tempo.

Shikamaru sorriu enquanto via a garota atirar as kunais em uma árvore, treinando seus arremessos.

Aquela era Temari, afinal de contas. Uma mulher com jeito totalmente oposto ao dele, mas que, de alguma forma, o entendia e o fazia se sentir bem.

O Nara se sentou encostado em uma árvore, observando-a prosseguir com seu treinamento. Era interessante vê-la tão focada naquilo, essas coisas o fazia pensar como Temari desde o começo atraía sua atenção, não somente na personalidade forte, como em seu jeito de lutar também.

Ele esboçou um sorriso, se recordando da primeira luta que viu da kunoichi, anos atrás, nas lutas preliminares da terceira fase do exame chunnin. A forma como Temari enfrentou Tenten, com um ar arrogante e determinado, enquanto carregava aquele leque enorme, fez Shikamaru ter a certeza de que ela era um oponente forte. Antes mesmo de a garota começar a lutar, ele havia comentado com Naruto e Chouji que ela ganharia aquela partida, era nítido como Temari possuía mais habilidade, tirando o fator de parecer assustadora e bastante cruel.

E sem ao menos conhecê-la direito, Shikamaru já tinha a certeza de que ela era uma mulher problemática e forte. Do tipo que odiava perder e era extremamente determinada, fazendo o possível para conseguir passar por seus obstáculos.

Mesmo depois de anos, aquilo ainda não havia mudado em sua personalidade.

Embora, Shikamaru fosse obrigado a admitir, Temari não tinha somente aquela face obscura e assustadora que parecia ter e que todos comentavam tanto.

E isso era algo que ele tinha um orgulho particular e secreto por saber que ele era uma das poucas pessoas que conhecia esse outro lado dela. O lado em que ela permitia se mostrar mais calma, alegre e até mesmo doce.

É, se Shikamaru falasse para as pessoas ao seu redor que Temari tinha esse lado doce e suave, provavelmente ninguém acreditaria.

Mas ele enxergava aquilo desde a época em que a garota o ajudou na missão de resgatar Sasuke.

— Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Nara? — Temari perguntou com um tom de voz irritadiço, embora não parecesse tão séria.

Shikamaru desviou os olhos dela.

— Tsc... problemática. — Foi o que disse. Porque a verdade é ela sempre seria isso, apesar de tudo.

Temari esboçou um curto sorriso, deixando o leque e as kunais em um canto e se sentando ao lado de Shikamaru.

— O que está fazendo aqui, afinal? — Indagou para o ninja, sem olhá-lo.

— Procurando um bom lugar para ver as nuvens... e sumir um pouco da confusão lá de dentro, Naruto está me deixando louco já. — Não era mentira, afinal. Fazia pouco tempo que o Uzumaki havia chegado e ele já estava deixando todos os amigos loucos, falando a cada cinco segundos sobre Sasuke e de como estava feliz com o fato de que o amigo tinha retornado.

Shikamaru nunca achou que diria isso, mas realmente estava com pena do Uchiha.

— Aquele moleque deixa todo mundo louco. — Temari suspirou. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do moreno enquanto dizia. — Não sei como Gaara aguenta.

— Naruto é um bom amigo, só insuportavelmente irritante quando ele quer. — Shikamaru resmungou, pegando na mão de Temari e fazendo um carinho de leve em sua palma.

Ela riu baixinho.

— Suponho que tenha razão, eu acho.

O silêncio logo se apoderou deles, mas não era aquele tipo de silêncio incômodo, e sim algo reconfortante, algo prazeroso.

Se dependesse de Shikamaru, eles continuariam assim durante todo o dia.

Mas infelizmente não dependia somente dele. E ao contrário do Nara, Temari não conseguia ficar muito tempo quieta em um lugar só, apesar de estar apreciando o carinho e o momento com o ninja.

Ela logo se desvencilhou dele, ficando de pé à sua frente.

Shikamaru lhe lançou um olhar questionador.

— Vamos. Se demorarmos muito aqui, logo vão começar a procurar por nós. — Temari disse, segurando a mão do Nara e puxando-o para se levantar.

— Como se não soubessem que estamos juntos... — Ele murmurou entre um suspiro, mas não se levantou ainda, o que deixou Temari aborrecida. — Deixa de ser problemática e vem descansar um pouco, não precisamos voltar agora.

Pelo olhar contrariado que ela lhe lançou, Shikamaru sabia que Temari continuaria insistindo em fazê-lo se levantar, visto que ela continuava a puxá-lo pelas mãos.

— Tsc... só vem logo. — Shikamaru disse e então com um rápido movimento, ele quem a puxou de encontro a si, pegando-a de surpresa e fazendo a garota praticamente cair em seus braços.

É claro que ela não gostou nada daquilo, soltando várias reclamações em seguida.

— Isso não vai ficar assim, Nara. — Disse de forma emburrada, enquanto se ajeitava, parecendo finalmente aceitar a proposta, se sentando entre as pernas de Shikamaru. — Vou ficar só por mais um tempo, não pense que atenderei a todos os seus pedidos sempre, sabe. — Shikamaru rolou os olhos ao ouvir tais palavras. Problemática, como sempre.

— Fique quieta um pouco. — murmurou ele, segurando o rosto da kunoichi e puxando-a para mais perto de si, capturando seus lábios em um beijo lento e suave que foi aos poucos deixando Temari mais relaxada e entregue ao momento tão íntimo e raro que eles compartilhavam.

— Bem, suponho que se me beijar assim mais vezes, eu realmente vou ficar mais tempo aqui com você. — Ela falou de forma presunçosa, o que surpreendeu Shikamaru e fez com que sua face ficasse levemente enrubescida.

— Problemática. — Murmurou, desviando o olhar dela, um pouco encabulado.

Temari não disse mais nada, apenas esboçou aquele seu típico sorriso, o que fez Shikamaru voltar seu olhar para ela novamente, deixando de lado o constrangimento.

Ele estava certo sobre Temari ainda ser a mesma desde que tinha a conhecido. Ela havia amadurecido sim em vários aspectos com o passar dos anos, assim como ele também, mas certas coisas nunca iriam mudar. E aquele sorriso era o exemplo perfeito disso. Aquilo era a certeza de que ele nunca se esqueceria dela e faria de tudo para estar ao seu lado, para simplesmente ter a oportunidade de vê-la sorrir daquele jeito novamente.

* * *

Ah e pra quem ainda tem dúvidas: serão 7 capítulos ao todo, ok? Tentarei não demorar muito pra postar o próximo :D

Beijos.


	5. Distance

**5 - D** istance

 _Distance - distância; afastamento._

* * *

— Eu estou indo embora amanhã.

Quando Temari disse isso, Shikamaru a princípio ficou surpreso, visto que ele ainda teria uma semana de "férias forçadas" pela frente naquele País da Grama. Mas logo o sentimento de compreensão tomou conta.

Temari precisava retornar para a vila dela, afinal. Ela era uma pessoa importante em Suna, a Embaixadora, então certamente seus serviços estariam sendo necessários naquele momento em que as vilas tentavam se reerguer após a guerra e as inúmeras perdas que todos haviam sofrido.

Mais do que isso, o Kazekage, irmão mais novo de Temari, precisava dela.

E Shikamaru sabia mais do que ninguém que aquela mulher nunca ficaria presa em uma pousada quando poderia muito bem estar ajudando Gaara em seu trabalho.

No entanto, mesmo assim o fato de Temari estar partindo continuava causando-lhe um sabor amargo nos lábios e um sentimento ruim, como se algo em seu peito estivesse sendo comprimido. A saudade já chegava de uma forma antecipada e Shikamaru odiava cada pedacinho daquele sentimento.

De qualquer forma, não é como se ele pudesse fazer algo a respeito para resolver aquela questão.

Distância sempre foi e sempre seria a maior dificuldade em seu relacionamento.

Bem, Shikamaru tinha que supor que não seria fácil mesmo quando se apaixonou por ela. Tudo em torno daquela mulher era problemático.

Então, escondendo a surpresa e a expressão descontente, ele se limitou somente a murmurar algo em resposta para a loira que estava sentada a sua frente na mesa do restaurante daquele lugar.

— Entendo. — E então voltou sua atenção para a comida, por simplesmente não saber mais o que dizer.

Era sempre assim.

Ambos nunca sabiam o que dizer quando o dia de se separar se aproximava. Quando um tinha que ir embora e se despedir do outro que ficaria.

E quando não sabiam o que dizer, o risco de dizer algo errado era maior do que nunca.

— Suponho que nos veremos de novo durante o exame chunnin. — Shikamaru comentou, sem fita-la.

— Sim. — Foi o que Temari respondeu, engolindo em seco.

Eles sabiam que não havia nem ao menos uma data prevista para o próximo exame chunnin, poderia ocorrer somente dali a um ano ou mais, visto que todas as vilas estavam se reconstruindo ainda (especialmente Konoha que nem havia se recuperado completamente do ataque da Akatsuki), fora que todos haviam perdido um número considerável de ninjas, o que com certeza prejudicaria em uma organização de um exame tão importante quanto aquele.

— Você... poderia visitar Konoha antes do exame, você sabe, para ajudar em algo ou até mesmo me visitar. — Shikamaru disse sem pensar e logo se arrependeu de suas palavras, porque afinal de contas, ele sabia qual seria a resposta de Temari.

Ela suspirou e ergueu o olhar para ele, fitando-o com uma expressão de dor.

— Não diga esse tipo de coisa para mim, você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso. — disse em um tom de voz baixo e o moreno nem se deu ao trabalho de comentar mais nada, mantendo a boca bastante selada e seus pensamentos guardados somente para si.

Mas de certa forma, ele sabia que a lealdade de Temari estava em Suna, em sua vila, ela não poderia sair de lá dessa forma.

Shikamaru não soube por que, mas pensar sobre isso realmente o deixava bastante deprimido.

Talvez devesse olhar as nuvens mais tarde, isso o acalmaria um pouco...

§

As desavenças entre Shikamaru e Temari não eram tão frequentes quanto parecia à primeira vista, já que a maioria era apenas feita em pura brincadeira e sem ser levada para algo mais sério, todavia quando isso acontecia, era algo que deixava ambos os lados com um enorme pesar, como se algo estivesse errado e precisava ser consertado.

Embora eles fossem orgulhosos demais para tal coisa.

Na manhã seguinte enquanto Temari e seus irmãos se encaminhavam para o exterior da pousada, Kankuro foi logo deixando uma pergunta no ar, justamente a pergunta que pairava na mente da loira naquele momento.

— Onde está aquele Nara preguiçoso que sempre nos acompanha até a saída e se despede de nós?

Ele não havia perguntado diretamente para ela, mas estava claro que a única mais próxima de Shikamaru era Temari e se alguém pudesse responder, logicamente seria ela.

No entanto, ela também não sabia.

— Preguiçoso como é, só pode estar dormindo. — murmurou para o irmão que deu uma risada.

Mas a verdade é que Temari não se surpreendia dele não ter aparecido.

É verdade que os dois não chegaram exatamente a discutir no dia anterior, mas o clima pesado pairou entre eles até o momento em que cada um foi para o seu quarto. Temari não havia dito exatamente nada para magoar Shikamaru, mas ela sabia como ele odiava aquela situação de distância tanto quanto ela... e assim como sabia que ela não abandonaria a vila dela dessa forma.

Temari tinha que admitir: aquilo era algo realmente problemático.

Mas ela infelizmente não poderia ficar ali esperando por ele somente para se despedir. Precisava partir.

E foi isso que fez, juntamente com os dois irmãos. Gaara havia terminado de se despedir de Naruto, que abria um enorme sorriso e dizia que esperava vê-los em breve.

O Kazekage, embora tão novo, infelizmente mal pode aproveitar o curto tempo de recesso longe do trabalho. Mas ele tinha plena consciência de que não poderia se ausentar, e então quando o dever lhe chamou, não fez nenhuma questão de adiar ou ignorar, isso não era de seu feitio, afinal. Ainda havia muita coisa para ser feita.

Portanto, não demorou muito para os três ninjas já estarem a caminho do País do Vento.

Os três irmãos pulavam de galho em galho da floresta que os rodeavam, mantendo um ritmo bom e tranquilo. Apesar de precisarem do Kazekage em sua vila, não havia motivos para se apressarem. O mundo estava em paz, afinal de contas.

— Temari, você está me assustando de tão quieta. — Kankuro cortou o enorme silêncio que se estendia entre eles desde que saíram da pousada. Faltava ainda cerca de um dia até cruzarem a fronteira do País da Grama.

— E você está me assustando com a sua cara feia. — Ela retrucou parecendo despertar de seus devaneios. — mas nem por isso eu saio comentando por aí.

Kankuro assobiou.

— O que diabos deu nela? — ele questionou o irmão mais novo dessa vez, falando em um tom de voz baixo, mas que ainda assim alcançou os ouvidos de Temari.

A loira suspirou e decidiu ignorar, se focando no caminho a sua frente, seus pés se movendo de maneira automática por entre as árvores.

Gaara também não disse nada, mas lançou um olhar preocupado em direção à irmã mais velha. Kankuro poderia não perceber, mas ele já tinha uma mera noção do que se passava com Temari.

Durante os dias que se seguiram de viagem a caminho de Sunagakure, Temari soube esconder bem o que lhe incomodava, fazendo algum comentário vez ou outra com os irmãos a respeito dos trabalhos a serem feitos em Suna e sobre os acontecimentos mais recentes que enfrentaram durante a Grande Guerra.

Mas a verdade é que lá no fundo ela não estava tão bem assim. Seu relacionamento com Shikamaru sempre foi complicado e ela sabia disso desde que começaram a se envolver, a serem mais do que simples amigos. Mas no fim, seus sentimentos falaram mais alto e ela simplesmente resolveu deixar os problemas de lado e aproveitar os momentos que tinha com o Nara.

No entanto, por mais que ignorasse, aqueles problemas nunca desapareceriam assim. A distância continuaria a existir, as diferenças continuariam a persistir.

E Temari não poderia simplesmente sair de Suna quando lhe desse vontade somente para poder ir à Konoha para matar a saudade do namorado. Ela não era dessa forma, por mais que quisesse, sua lealdade era com sua vila, com seu povo e seu Kazekage. Tinha compromissos ali, compromissos que se sentia grata por fazer, por conseguir ser de alguma utilidade para o lugar que tanto amava.

Ela se sentia como se seus dois amores estivessem a pedindo para escolher, cada um a puxando para uma extremidade oposta um do outro.

Mas ela simplesmente não poderia escolher... não agora.

E pensar sobre esse enorme dilema a deixava realmente mal. Algo que não acontecia com frequência quando se tratava de Temari.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sim, eu ainda não morri. Ainda lembro daqui, embora não esteja escrevendo nada. Mas então me dei conta de que ao menos deveria terminar de postar essa história, já que tenho ela concluída há quase um ano.

Para quem não sabe: serão sete capítulos ao todo. Logo venho postar os dois últimos que faltam ;)

Beijos.


	6. Choice

**6 - C** hoice

 _Choice - escolha; opção; preferência._

* * *

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, nee-san? — Gaara perguntou para Temari, parando ao seu lado enquanto a loira parecia perdida com um olhar distante, vendo a vista de sua vila pelo parapeito da janela de casa.

Desde que chegaram do País da Grama, Temari decidiu ficar um pouco mais afastada, tirando o tempo que tinha livre para pensar no rumo que sua vida tinha tomado e que eventualmente tomaria caso continuasse agindo da forma que estava.

Ela precisava refletir sobre suas escolhas e suas prioridades. Estava farta de sempre adiar aquilo.

— Está tudo bem. — Ela respondeu, se virando para ele e sorrindo.

Um sorriso sem brilho, sem vida. Um sorriso forçado.

Algo que só fez aumentar ainda mais as suspeitas de Gaara.

— Estranho Shikamaru não ter se despedido de nós. — Ele comentou, sem olhar para Temari, mas sentiu quando o corpo da garota enrijeceu ao seu lado ao ouvir o nome ser pronunciado.

A falta de respostas por parte de Temari permitiu com que o ruivo prosseguisse depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

— Temari — ele chamou o seu nome, fazendo a irmã se virar para ele novamente. Aqueles olhos opacos, sem brilho e com uma sombra de tristeza. Ver aquilo machucava Gaara. — O que a impede de ser feliz?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida, a surpresa se tornando clara em sua face.

Mas apesar disso, Temari havia entendido muito bem ao que Gaara se referia. Ele sempre foi observador demais, e com as mudanças que sofrera com o tempo, não a surpreendia que ele tivesse descoberto as dúvidas que rodeavam em sua mente.

— Não é tão simples assim. — Foi tudo o que respondeu, suspirando pesadamente.

Não era uma mentira afinal de contas. Nada em sua vida era tão fácil, e seu relacionamento com Shikamaru estava se mostrando algo ainda mais difícil. Namorar alguém de outra vila nunca esteve em seus planos, pois pensar em se mudar de Suna, abdicar da vida que tinha, da família que era a sua maior base... aquilo sempre esteve fora de cogitação para Temari.

Mas agora... agora o sentimento que havia descoberto sentir a respeito de Shikamaru se tornou forte demais a ponto de colocar tudo o que sempre acreditava para o seu futuro em jogo. Ele fazia com que aquela kunoichi sempre forte e destemida se sentisse fraca e perdida com o rumo que sua vida estava levando.

Uma parte de si queria se entregar completamente ao homem que amava, mas então a parte mais racional a puxava de volta, a lembrava que ela era e havia prometido ser sempre leal a Suna e que nunca abandonaria seus irmãos e sua vila.

Sabia que precisava tomar uma decisão. Sabia que precisava fazer uma escolha, mas somente ao pensar que ao escolher um, perderia o outro... era demais para Temari suportar.

E honestamente, ela não sabia o que fazer. Refletir sobre aquilo estava a matando pouco a pouco com o passar do tempo.

 _Por que não poderia ter os dois?_

Por que a vida não era fácil e acima de tudo: era feita de escolhas. Ela precisava se decidir entre um e outro para continuar. Mas então... qual seria a escolha certa? E principalmente: será que ela conseguiria viver sem Suna ou sem Shikamaru?

Temari não sabia.

Mas precisava tomar aquela decisão.

Já estava adiando demais e a kunoichi tinha consciência de que Shikamaru esperava por uma resposta. Por mais que ele não a tivesse exatamente pressionado e dado o espaço que ela precisava, Temari sabia que ele estava esperando para ela dizer que havia o escolhido, que poderiam viver sem medo aquele relacionamento. Sem se preocupar com o futuro, pois o futuro juntos já estava garantido.

E céus, como ela queria poder lhe dar essa garantia.

Mas então... Temari não podia, pois sempre que pensava nessa possibilidade de ser feliz ao lado do Nara, ela se lembrava de onde vivia, de suas obrigações e de seus irmãos.

Ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto se remoía sobre essas questões. O silêncio pairou entre a loira e Gaara, este a olhava com um pesar, como se pudesse ler dentro da mente da irmã e sofresse com as indecisões dela.

Ele queria poder fazer algo para ajudá-la.

E foi então que Temari sentiu a mão fria de Gaara tocar a sua. Ela voltou seu olhar surpreso e um tanto questionador para ele, no que o Sabaku mais novo apenas esboçou um pequeno sorriso, dizendo aquelas palavras que a loira certamente nunca iria esquecer:

— Temari, independente do que faça, Suna sempre vai estar aqui para você.

Gaara, com o tempo, foi conhecendo cada vez mais sobre aquele sentimento tão poderoso que era o amor. Embora ele o tivesse conhecido em suas várias formas, como o amor que tinha para com seus irmãos e amigos, o Kazekage ainda não sabia muito bem como lidar quando o amor se envolvia no campo romântico. Mas apesar disso, ele podia entender aos poucos as confusões que envolviam sua irmã e aquele gênio de Konoha. E entendia também que, apesar dos dilemas que ela deveria estar sofrendo em seu interior, Temari não deveria lutar contra aquele sentimento.

O amor pode ser algo complicado de se lidar quando não bem compreendido, mas apesar disso, quando se é algo verdadeiramente puro e intenso, deve ser aceito, não questionado. O amor devia ser sentido e desfrutado, e não motivo para tristeza e confusões.

E disso, Gaara sabia muito bem.

— Estou pensando em enviar algumas pessoas para Konoha. No fim de tudo, eles ainda estão sendo os mais prejudicados por todo o dano que a Akatsuki causou, a vila foi completamente destruída. — O Kazekage retomou sua palavra. Temari não comentou nada quando ele deu uma pequena pausa, ela sabia muito bem aonde aquilo terminaria. — Quero que você lidere essa missão, certifique-se de que todos irão contribuir para a reconstrução de Konoha, tome o tempo que for necessário lá.

Temari entendia bem o que Gaara estava fazendo.

Sabia que ele nunca mediria esforços para ajudar Konoha, ainda mais visto que eles foram extremamente prestativos quando a Akatsuki atacou a Vila da Areia há certo tempo.

Todavia, dessa vez a situação era um pouco diferente.

A kunoichi tinha plena consciência de que não era exatamente necessário enviar ajudantes para Konoha, e ela muito menos tinha que estar de corpo presente na outra vila para auxiliá-los também.

Vendo por outros olhos e de uma maneira resumida, aquilo basicamente não passava de uma desculpa do Kazekage para que sua irmã mais velha fosse até Konoha e se encontrasse com Shikamaru sem parecer que ela estivesse lá somente por isso.

Gaara não somente havia entendido o que se passava em sua cabeça em relação as escolhas que teria que fazer, como também havia assimilado muito bem o fato de que ela precisaria conversar com Shikamaru a respeito disso.

E então, sem que Temari precisasse ao menos pedir para ele (o que, francamente, seria um pouco constrangedor), Gaara somente facilitou tudo, colocando-a como líder de uma missão tão banal como aquela.

E quanto a Temari? Bem, ela se sentia profundamente grata ao ver o que seu irmão caçula estava fazendo por ela.

Gaara havia crescido. Não somente por fora, mas principalmente por dentro.

E diante disso, Temari se sentia realmente feliz. Naruto realmente havia mudado seu irmão, ela não poderia estar mais grata por isso.

— Obrigada. — Murmurou à Gaara, embora parecesse estar distante dali, perdida em meio aos devaneios referentes à conversa que tiveram.

O ruivo tocou seu ombro em um carinho leve e saiu, deixando-a sozinha. Sabia que agora somente cabia à Temari aquela decisão, e ela precisava de um tempo para colocar em ordem seus pensamentos.

As palavras que ele havia dito a ela momentos antes ainda pairavam em sua mente. Temari sempre pensava que ao escolher algo, teria que abdicar do outro, perdendo-o. E era justamente isso que mais a prendia e a impedia de tomar uma decisão, mas então...

" _O que a impede de ser feliz?"_

" _Não é tão simples assim"_

Escolher Shikamaru, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, era exatamente o que seu coração queria.

Certo que posteriormente, se a relação realmente se tornasse cada vez mais séria, ela acabaria se mudando para Konoha – e era aí que sua indecisão se concentrava – mas será que somente por se mudar para outra vila, ela estaria abdicando da Vila da Areia?

" _Suna sempre vai estar aqui para você."_

Aquela simples frase de Gaara a pegara desprevenida. Temari nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de que mesmo em Konoha, ela sempre seria uma ninja de Suna. Sua lealdade, apesar de estar entregue a Shikamaru, também não havia deixado sua terra natal e seus irmãos.

 _Era possível viver com os dois._

E ela queria tanto acreditar naquilo. Queria tanto acreditar naquelas palavras. Por que se pudesse acreditar, se pudesse ver que apesar de escolher um, nunca se afastaria completamente do outro... então Temari poderia ter a chance de ser feliz.

É como se uma chama se acendesse em seu interior.

 _Esperança._

 _Felicidade._

E essa felicidade realmente só estaria completa se fosse ao lado do homem por quem ela já havia entregado seu coração.

O futuro poderia ser coberto de incertezas, até mesmo para uma estrategista como Temari, não sabia se aquela aliança entre as vilas durariam para sempre e prosperaria como era agora, mas dessa vez Temari realmente se viu tentada a fazer aquilo dar certo.

O laço criado entre Konoha e Suna era maior do que aquele no papel, do que uma simples diplomacia. Envolvia amizades fortes como a de Gaara com Naruto, e havia o amor, aquela poderosa união entre Shikamaru e Temari.

Então é, ela estava disposta a fazer aquilo dar certo.

Não abriria mão de um em prol do outro, apenas... priorizaria seus sentimentos. Sempre teria um carinho especial pela Vila da Areia e todas as pessoas ali, especialmente seus irmãos, mas Temari amava Shikamaru com todo o seu ser e era hora de priorizar suas escolhas.

Ela, então, sabia exatamente o que fazer.

* * *

Espero que não tenha ficado nada confuso por aqui KKKKKKK o próximo é o último! Bjss


End file.
